Me and my curse
by Authorofthemonthgoodluck
Summary: Perry discovers that he is, in his opinion, cursed, includes pain, mild languange, songs  yay!  and a very special guest, should I say, two guests!
1. How it started

**Alright guys, listen up,** this is gonna be a proper good story and is gonna be my first biggen, so be prepared, by the way it's gonna be pretty shocking, so here goes.

**Chemical Reaction**

I woke up in the middle of the night, looked at the photograph next to my bed and imagined my old owners being with me there, I remember them so well, Phineas and Ferb, they were great owners, and I can safely say they were still here with me. Why aren't I with them now you ask, well let's find out.

**3 Years ago**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

The alarm went off at 7 O Clock and poked me in the back, I already hated it, I decided it was time for a change, I bit it and pulled the hand out, breaking the alarm, I still made my little sound. "Grrr"

Phineas yawned and woke up, he woke up Ferb and picked me up, he tickled me under my belly and I growled again, they seemed to always know what I meant when I did. They took me downstairs and put my bowl on the table, I hopped up on the chair and munched away, they treated me like any other person in the world, he talked to me and gave me help when I needed it. So if he was giving me all this help, why did I eventually drive him away?

My little watch beeped and I head down to my lair, without him knowing, Major Monogram told me to go stop Doofenshmirtz, I was getting really sick and tired of it, but I knew I had to or I would be relocated and sent away for good. I got into my hover car and flew off.

_**My chapters will be quite short so I can fit a lot in, if you look at my first Phineas and Ferb story then you'll understand why.**_


	2. Me and my curse

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporaaaateed!_

**Continuing on from last time**

I got to Doofenshmirtz' penthouse and crashed the door as I always would, I acted surprised because I expected to be trapped, I was standing there for at least 15 seconds looking surprised but no trap came, "Oh sorry Perry the Platypus, I didn't really get round to setting up a trap." I looked at him in disgust and made for the door. "Where are you going Perry the Platypus?" I carried on walking, "Look I didn't want to have to do this but…" Then to my sudden surprise he burst into song

_**Look, Perry the Platypus**_

_**You are such a sourpuss!**_

_**Why can't you just listen… to me?**_

_**I can't believe I'm doing this**_

_**You're not normally as rude as this,**_

_**Now you're just a sour… Puss!**_

I decided to stay for a bit, fatal mistake, he sprayed with me with a Chemical Reactinator, I told, well sort of glared at him telling him that it should be reactor, not Reactinator, but he wouldn't listen. After he sprayed me I kicked him in the face and walked off.

I got back home and took off my hat, and then my owner's mom, Linda, came in and saw me leaving dirt on the floor. "Phineas! Take Perry upstairs and clean him!" He took me upstairs and cleaned me off, I got some water up my bill and sneezed on Phineas, I didn't think it really mattered to him, he took me back downstairs and put me in a towel, he sat me on his lap and we ate dinner together. He took my towel and I shook myself off, spraying him with water. He got to the top of the stairs; I thought all was going well, until he fell back down, he was shaking in pain. I thought he was just testing me, but then Ferb revealed that it was a seizure, caused by some sort of chemical, and then I remembered what had happened with Doofenshmirtz, it was my fault. I got a sudden twitch just then and began to scratch.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	3. The Twitch

Chapter 3 – The Twitch

**PREVIOUSLY**

**I got to Doof's pent house and he hit me with chemicals, I got home, got cleaned, got fed then accidentally almost killed Phineas. More to come in this chapter.**

What was happening to me? Was there anyone that could help? I wasn't overly sure, until now. Candace raced out on the street to get some help; she came back with two skaters, called Zeke and Luther… I backed off; I didn't want to hurt anyone else, especially if I didn't know them.

They picked up Phineas and skated him off to the hospital, followed by the rest of the family in the car, including me. Again, I felt this odd scratch. I had to scratch it, or I got into immense pain, a bit like the fleas, but much worse, we arrived at the hospital very shortly, Phineas was cast onto a stretcher and raced down the hall to Emergency Surgery room, this couldn't be good. They rolled him into a small space, and what I didn't expect to see, what I really didn't want to see, was Doofenshmirtz, he seemed to have the same symptoms as Phineas, had I poisoned him too?

I looked outside and discovered it was raining, much to my despair, the hospital had a leak and I had known this for a long time, I suddenly scratched again, it was unbearable, then a droplet hit my head, then again, soon my head was exceptionally wet, I shook myself off, it was habit. And my whole family fell down crying. Had I really just killed them all by simply getting wet? In a way it wasn't my fault, Doofenshmirtz had triggered the reaction with his Inator, but it would've been fine if it weren't for my platypus features…

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	4. It gets worse

Chapter 4 – It gets worse.

**PREVIOUSLY**

**So I think I've killed Phineas, then two skaters show up, then we all rush down to hospital and I get wet, whoops…**

My whole family were on the floor screaming, everyone, I noticed, except Zeke and Luther, they seemed to be immune to it, I wonder why? I went up to them and growled to get their attention; they simply ignored me, and got a doctor to help. I felt very guilty by now. I just hoped that there would be some way of curing them…

**This chapter will be continued but right now I need to catch the bus to school, so yeah I'll upload this and go, but it will be edited when I get back home.**

**Alright guys, back home gonna carry on. ;)**

Doc. Helga opened the door and stopped, wide-eyed and open-jawed, she quickly called for some other Doctor's to help her pull the rest of my family up on their own beds, she was stressed and I could tell, I mean who wouldn't be with 5 patients to cure of something their pet Platypus gave them, I was just thankful I didn't poison those two skaters, otherwise we would all be doomed.

Well, we would've been doomed quicker.

Phineas and Doof started foaming through their mouths, much to my disgust, more to my horror was when a bit of it hit me, added with the sweat from doctor Helga, I had to shake again, I was trying my best not to, but I just couldn't help it, first I scratched my fur, then I shook off the sweat and foam, it hit Dr. Helga's foot and she dropped down, in the same pain the rest were, I tried to crawl off to get help but before I could I was caught in a bag and shipped away, that's when it all got worse.


End file.
